indiegamebundlefandomcom-20200213-history
Indie Game Bundle Wiki:To-Do List
Category:Content Introduction Welcome to the To-Do List! As the name suggests, this to-do list encompasses the entire wiki. Here, you can find a variety of different tasks you can do to improve the Indie Game Bundle Wiki. Some tasks may require more skill than usual, so be advised and extra careful when editing pages you are unfamiliar with. If you think there is a problem with a page, but you don't know how to fix it, please leave a note in the Comments or Talk section of that page to draw attention to it. Before you begin any of these tasks, be sure to read Editing Guidelines (Special Notes) and ' '. Content to be Added * Add new bundles as they become available to the Current Bundles page. * Try to create individual Bundle pages before a bundle ends. It's easiest to get accurate information about the bundle (bonuses, distribution types, charities) while it is still available. * Go through Bundle pages and check that the Games listed have individual Game pages, and that the individual Game pages list the game as being in the Bundle. Note: When adding a bundle to a game page, insert it into the list in '''date' order. Also note that for Template:inbundle, platform icons are used to indicate a DRM-free copy was distributed.'' * Go through Bundle pages make sure the details are all complete. Also correct mistakes, and remove any inappropriate statements. * Go through games on the Keys Added page and make sure the Game pages have Steam/Desura Store ID entries and that the bundle listings have the new key. Then go to the individual Bundle pages and make sure the appropriate key section (Steam, Desura, etc) mentions that a key was added for the game on the date specified. * - These are pages which are linked to, but do not exist. Priority for creation: Bundles, Games, Charities, Developers. *Help expand some article stubs **'Status': + - }} remaining. * - These are pages which are short in length. They may need more information or need to be deleted. Please mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. Maintenance Simple Tasks These tasks are for editors who are new to editing. * - These pages are not linked to. * - These pages do not link to other pages. * / - These are uploaded files that are unused. * - These are pages being redirected to non-existent or the wrong pages. Fix them or delete them. * - These are pages redirecting to other redirect pages. Fix them by redirecting all pages to the final page. Categorizing Tasks These tasks are reasonably simple, but require knowledge on how to edit and add categories to pages and media on the Wiki. These sorts of tasks require knowledge on the type of categories that are used on the Wiki. * * * * * Advanced Tasks These are tasks which may require some time to do. Good editing and wikicode knowledge are necessary. * - These are pages which are long in length. They may need splitting up or repeated information removed. * Find any Duplicate Images and try to remove (update pages to use one version). * Make suggestions on how to improve the wiki using the Talk button at the top. Admin Tasks * Keep content of front page accurate and up to date. * Update Bundles Count formula when new Bundle Sellers are added. * Update MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation or Miscellaneous when new Bundles / Bundle Sellers are added. Note: Only '''10' entries are allowed per menu item.'' Resources *